


fate/伯爵天草/黑泥圣杯.完结

by tltz1



Series: 黑泥圣杯 [14]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/伯爵天草/黑泥圣杯.完结

　　天草和爱德蒙结婚这件事，在整个迦勒底唯一震撼到的就是他们的天草厨御主。  
　　御主哭丧着脸抱紧他亲爱的天草，在爱德蒙黑如锅底的脸色中嚎啕大哭，玛修一脸懵逼地站在一边，和天草面面相觑。  
　　不就是搞个基么，吉尔伽美什和恩奇都结婚前您也说自己恩厨的，结婚当天您可欢快了，恨不得把他们拉到教堂再给他们当花童，怎么天草这边您就这么悲痛？  
　　“cp粉和男友粉是不一样的！”咕哒君哭得上气不接下气，八爪鱼似的缠着天草不放，他的正牌女友玛修面无表情，因为实在是……不知道用什么表情。  
　　“好啦，”最后还是天草亲自给御主顺毛，“您也别太担心了。……爱德蒙不会欺负我的。”  
　　“为什么要伯爵天草啊咕哒天不好吗呜呜呜——”  
　　天草：“……”  
　　天草又揉了揉御主的黑毛，“因为……白发夫妻敬如宾？”  
　　“啊？”  
　　这回轮到咕哒君一脸懵逼了，天草轻松而残忍地掰开他的手，声音温和、动作坚决：“非常抱歉让您担心……不过事情没有您想的那么糟，我……”  
　　“你跟别人跑了还不糟吗！”咕哒君毫不犹豫地抱回去，表情活似被人戴了绿帽子，充满了“我辛辛苦苦抽出来刷到310十绊的卡怎么能和别人跑了”的御主式悲痛，“草啊，我这个迦勒底哪里对不起你？我用了多少圣晶石才让你五宝？我花了多长时间才让你十绊？我喂了你多少材料，多少QP？你不嫁给我你居然和另一张卡勾搭成奸啊啊啊啊啊——”  
　　天草：“……”  
　　善解人意的天草再次揉上御主的毛：“他入赘。”  
　　咕哒君瞪着他，像所有养了二十多年的女儿忽然带回来一个臭小子、说要和他远走高飞还帮他说话的老父亲那样。  
　　“我又不会离开您……”天草用下巴蹭了蹭御主的脑袋，这个动作仅限于咕哒君像这么趴在他身上时才能做，不然就是一场身高的对决，“我只是、想要一个‘仪式’而已。不那么正经也可以……”  
　　想要一个仪式。一个约定，一个不会放开的承诺或者随便别的什么。只要是能证明他们相连的东西，一场标志着转变的东西。  
　　所谓仪式感就是告诉自己，从这一刻开始，担负起所有责任。  
　　咕哒君依旧委委屈屈，一副巴不得爱德蒙拒绝、他自己来当这个新郎的表情，可惜爱德蒙连个眼神都懒得给他了，反正他无所谓，天草说什么是什么好了，他犯不着在这种事上让天草不舒服。  
　　所以他只能让咕哒君不舒服。  
　　委屈的咕哒君委屈地被玛修拽到一边，眼泪汪汪地看着爱德蒙代替他的位置，粘在天草身上不放。迦勒底的御主在内心一人血书求移除爱德蒙这张和他抢天草的破卡，然后被天草按下爱德蒙的脑袋冲他递过来的温柔笑容安抚了：“您要是做出什么对不起玛修的事，小心被全迦勒底制裁哦？”  
　　……这是天草该说的话吗爱德蒙你把我家温温柔柔的天草还给我(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻  
　　“这、这倒不会啦，前辈毕竟天天招猫逗狗，大家都习惯了。”玛修和天草笑得同步温柔，一股寒气蹿上咕哒君的脊梁骨，让他瞬间做出了唯一正确的选项：他拖着玛修拔腿就跑，找个安静的地方安抚少女心去了，天草……天草就留给爱德蒙吧，他喜欢那个直毛的，但他打不过那个卷毛的。  
　　爱德蒙从天草手底下幽幽抬起头，确认御主已经离开后毫不犹豫地抬手扣住天草的后脑，来了一个深吻。  
　　多么霸道，多么邪魅，可惜天草被亲习惯了，这时候还能正常换气，脸不红心不跳一双眼笑盈盈看着爱德蒙，看得他第三条腿都萎了。  
　　“乖，”天草说，“就算不请别人来——你也得把步骤做完。”  
　　爱德蒙：“……”  
　　爱德蒙看着天草拿出倒霉催的《圣经》，后知后觉地明白了天草要做什么：“等——”  
　　天草毫不犹豫地打断了他的话：“爱德蒙·唐泰斯先生，您是否确信此婚姻为上帝所配合，愿意接纳您的丈夫？上帝使你活在世上，你当以温柔与耐心照顾你的丈夫，敬爱他，对他忠诚，建设基督教的家庭。要尊重他的家庭为你的，终生尽你做丈夫的本分，你愿意在上帝和众人面前如此吗？”  
　　“……”爱德蒙僵着一张脸，看着自顾自进入神父身份的天草，诚心诚意地考虑起了悔婚这种关系到复仇者职阶尊严的大事。

　　“所以你说了吗？你真的说了吗？你真的答应了？”  
　　爱德蒙特别想把烟头怼御主脸上，可惜他手头没有烟——天草强行没收掉了——“上帝的倾听如同石像面对人鱼——”  
　　“所以你真的说了吧。”  
　　爱德蒙面无表情，拒绝承认。  
　　咕哒君上上下下把这只在上帝面前缔结婚约的叛神者看了个遍，端起桌子上的茶装模作样地喝了一口，然后因为真的太苦拉着脸咽下去，“你是真的喜欢他。”  
　　“如果参照物是——”  
　　“是我也一样啦。我爱他，当然，是父爱。”咕哒君慢悠悠地拿起咖啡匙在嘴里叼着——鬼知道他为什么会用咖啡匙往茶里加柠檬汁——“你不觉得他特别容易被人欺负么？尤其是你这样的，我觉得分分钟可以脑补出一篇八百万字渣攻贱受分分合合狗血天雷恋爱连续剧。”  
　　爱德蒙不觉得，他觉得现在明明是天草在欺负他。这样想着的爱德蒙习惯性地想点根烟——哦，连烟都没有，谁欺负谁一目了然啊。  
　　“明明应该是一个恶魔玩弄神父肉体导致对方被污染驱逐然后进一步玩弄心灵的梗……发展成这样一定是因为你太挫。”咕哒君好像看出了爱德蒙的内心戏，开始转那只咖啡匙，“恶魔和神父不适合排排坐看星星的剧情啦。”  
　　爱德蒙的表情更糟了。  
　　“……所以天草呢？”御主没注意到他的脸色，“不会还没起来吧……”  
　　“嗯，”爱德蒙，“还没起来。”

　　——不不不根本不是什么禽兽剧情！  
　　昨晚，爱德蒙一脸凶神恶煞地把那堆台词念完后，真的想搞些扫黄打非的事，但是天草抓住了他的手，眼睛晶亮：“所以今晚听我的吧？”  
　　然后他们就去迦勒底顶上看了一晚上星星。  
　　迦勒底外寒风呼啸雪花那个飘，两个英灵仗着不会冻死在迦勒底顶部坐着，天空几乎被风和雪占满，星光就在这样的风与雪中降临大地，出乎爱德蒙意料的是它十分灿烂清晰，甚至不怎么闪烁，北斗、天鹅、小熊、射手，一个一个星座看过去，漫天都是黑色法兰绒中散落的钻石。  
　　他和天草两个人坐在一起，世界安静到只有风在怒号，明明身处迦勒底之上，却有种只有他们两人身处末世的感觉。如果是和天草——爱德蒙把目光从天空收回，看向依旧抬头盯着星光的天草——如果是和他，感觉在末日中一起死掉也不错。  
　　天草用一只手揽住自己被吹得乱七八糟的头发，慢慢在夜空中寻找着什么。东方和西方都有星空的传说，人们相信这遥远的光宣示着命运，它们是神祇的化身，日复一日地凝视大地，如所有光和眼睛的图腾一样具有永恒的魔力。也许那是在神秘深处真正存在的魔术，也许只是空无一物的幻想，爱德蒙不在意这个，一切都无所谓。  
　　但眼里映着星光的这个少年是有所谓的。  
　　视野被分成上下两段，一段是天一段是雪，有意义的却唯有两段交界处温柔的金色眸子。  
　　在复仇者眼里，本来就该世界都毫无意义吧？  
　　天草凑过来，吻了吻他的侧脸，嘴唇和夜风一样冰凉。不过没关系，这次魔力链接完好，不会有任何问题。爱德蒙心不在焉地想着，望进那双眼睛里。除了黑白就是他，很好，非常好。  
　　“我小的时候……嗯，是很小很小的时候，三四岁吧……有一天晚上睡不着，偷偷爬上屋顶去看星星。”天草缩回身子，把目光重新投向天空，风让他的发音十分艰难，“那时候空气很干净，星星很大，一颗一颗的，总觉得特别近，但是抓不到。我就很想知道天到底有多高，为什么那么漂亮的东西那么高的大人都抓不到……我爬上了屋顶，可还是抓不到，所以那时候我希望能去遥远的城市，爬上城墙或城市里最高的建筑，我想那样就能碰到星星了，城里的人过得那么好，一定是因为他们能碰到星星，所以每天都很开心。”  
　　他抬起手像要触摸星空，指甲透着说不出偏粉还是紫的颜色，让爱德蒙莫名想起某种糕点：“后来就知道抓不住了。大人抓不住，爬到房顶抓不住，城里最高的建筑也抓不住……人类负责仰望星空，星空负责永不回答。”  
　　爱德蒙忽然想起了御主说过的天地人星阵营划分。星是指引未来的希望、铭刻历史的存在，有人是历史中的弄潮儿，有人却是引发了历史海啸的月球——今晚没有月亮，因而从星高悬。  
　　“……你在听我说话吗？”  
　　“在啊……唔，没什么好评价的。你自己拿得准。”  
　　天草就笑，爱德蒙也不明白他为什么有那么多事好笑，只知道他笑起来很好看，风从他臂弯里抓走了他的头发，把它们狠狠扇在他脸上，以至于他本能地躲避，然后被下一道风直接推进爱德蒙怀里，“果然……只有恶魔才能理解神父啊。”  
　　只有恶魔才明白对神的可望不可即，只有恶魔才明白跪拜太久不得回音的绝望，只有恶魔曾那样忠诚地信仰过，然后被伤到鲜血淋漓。要么藏起伤口背弃，要么袒露伤口前行，同卵的鸟并蒂的蕊，两个相反的方向，一条相同的根。  
　　可爱德蒙没这么感性。爱德蒙吻了吻他，然后抱紧怀里的英灵，低声问：“新婚当夜真的要看星星吗？”  
　　天草：“……”  
　　天草拿下他的帽子把他的毛彻底揉到在风中骄傲放纵，温柔地回答：“不仅要，还要看一晚。”  
　　然后？然后天草在太阳升起之后回房补觉，爱德蒙作息从来不规律熬夜熬习惯了，正好咕哒君过来打探情报，就被御主拐走了。  
　　至于天草现在……  
　　英灵在被子里缩成一团，从床这头滚到床那头再慢慢滚回来，睡眼惺忪地看了一眼时间，自暴自弃地继续睡，完全没有注意到一只白色的小兽用爪子扒拉开门，跳上床，开始叼着他的头发帮他顺毛。  
　　“芙呜~”  
　　这是被天草无意识搂到怀里的beast发出的小声抗议。  
　　阳光、缠在腰上的被子、乱糟糟的衣服和头发、还有一只暖洋洋的小动物，天草四郎的美梦时光就此达成——  
　　至于爱德蒙，反正是被遗忘掉了呢。

　　THE END

　　——等等我还没吃到嘴呢结婚凭什么这么惨啊——  
　　好像有哪里传来了内心的呐喊，不过没关系，我们什么都没听见，今天的迦勒底依旧温暖美好，芙芙也睡着了，这个世界上完~全~没有值得操心的事呢。  
　　如果有，那就是如何偷拍天草睡觉这个属于御主的问题了(|3[▓▓]


End file.
